teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Kincaid
Kincaid, is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the seventeenth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Geno Segers. Throughout the Series Season Three After Chris arrages a meet with Katashi, his assistant is made to go in his place. Isaac walks into the estate wearing sunglasses and a smirk. "Gentlemen, I believe Mr. Katashi's expecting me." A swarthy werewolf named Kincaid with a deep voice replies, "I'm expecting you." Isaac shows the buyers the gun. "What we're looking at here is a mint condition French flintlock turnover pistol. Crafted in the mid-seventeenth century, it was a gift from Louis XIV to a prominent French family. It's only ever been fired once." The werewolf adds that it was fired during a duel between brothers on the grounds of the Palace of Versailles. Isaac is a little thrown that they're familiar with the gun's story, and the werewolf replies that Mr. Katashi knows what he wants. He opens up a case with $150k, which Isaac says he will have to count. Isaac pulls out a money counting machine and starts putting the stacks of cash through. Isaac is about to go for another wad of cash when the werewolf slams the briefcase shut. "You don't know the whole story behind this gun, do you?" He explains that there was no duel between brothers. That was just a cover story for an encounter in the woods with a vicious animal. One of the brothers got bitten. And based on the Code, the one brother killed the other who had been turned with the pistol. Isaac tells him that that's better than the version that he heard and announces that he's going to trust them that the money is all there. He goes to leave, but the werewolf grabs his arm. Isaac partially shifts and growls at the werewolf guard. The werewolf guard brings Isaac into the room where Katashi, Chris and Allison are with his claws at Isaac's throat. Kincaid hears about the silverfinger being moved and went to claim it for himself. Kincaid bursts out of the armored car, grabs Parrish, and slams his head into the truck, knocking him out. Kincaid gets Katashi's silver finger from the evidence. "We need that finger," Scott says. Kincaid turns to look at him. Allison is standing with her crossbow ready. Kincaid smiles at them and asks why he should give it to them. Allison offers him the $150k from the briefcase. Kincaid informs them that the scroll inside the finger is worth $3 million. "Give me the finger," Scott says. Kincaid makes a face, and Scott rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean." Kira leaps down on Kincaid from the top of the truck. He throws her on the ground and then looks at Scott with his fangs bared and eyes glowing blue. "I guess negotiations are over." Kincaid pulls an arrow out and turns just as Kira attacks him. He grabs her by the throat and throws her into the wall, then smacks Allison across the face, sending her into the brick wall as well. Scott attacks Kincaid, who doesn't even attempt to fight back. None of Scott's punches do anything. Kincaid then grabs Scott's arms and head-butts him. He takes Scott down with a few simple strikes. Kincaid kneels next to him. "You have the eyes of an alpha, but where's the strength?" The twins appear on a balcony overhead. They leap down and attack. Lydia runs up and helps Allison to her feet. The twins have a much easier time fighting Kincaid than Scott did. Scott tells Ethan and Aiden to stop before they kill Kincaid. The twins insist that if they don't kill him, Kincaid will come after them. Scott takes the finger from Kincaid's coat and retrieves the scroll. "We're here to save a life, not end one," Scott says. Appearances Season Three *"Silverfinger" *"Echo House" Category:Werewolves Category:Season Three Characters Category:Guest Characters